Shae Arnav
Name: Shae Arnav Gender: Male Age: Born January 13th 1990, 16 years old. Grade: 10 School: Hobbsborough High School Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna Extra-Curricular Activity: Reading, Research Appearance: Shae is a rather average sized boy, standing at about 5' 10". However, his mass is another matter as he weighs at best 125lbs. To say he is thin is an understatement, his ribcage clearly visible through his pale bloodless appearing skin. His skin is anything but healthy, resulting in a lightly pockmarked face. Unruly dark blonde hair, bordering on a dark grey, borders his face and covers much of his degenerate skin and amber-flecked eyes. It is a common misconception that he is unable to see due to this obstruction, however on the contrary, he is able to see far more than he lets on. His eyes and facial expression have an uncaring appearance, yet a cold light resonates from his optical orbs. Hawk-like features are prominent in his face, with narrow skull, and small, sharp nose. The fact that he is light does indicate that his physique is greatly detioriorated from an average teenagers, although being generally active and inconsistent meals have given him a wiry build and caused him to be, literally, nothing but muscle and bone. He is no match to most physically, but for his weight he is quite strong. Granted a small upper body led to having longer than average legs to compensate and a higher center of gravity. His wiry build is almost always hidden beneath very baggy clothing, as he is familiar yet ashamed of how he looks. A t-shirt isn't too uncommon, but he resorts to long-sleeved shirts and hoodies more often than not. Brand names and logos are something against his core beliefs, therefore nothing of the sort adorns anything he wears. If something (e.g. shoes) have a logo it is promptly removed upon purchase. This nondescript appearance suits his personality, as he doesn't feel the need for attachments as petty as to something such as a corporation, and these would also draw unwanted attention to him. Biography: His thin physique is a by-product of his fervent disdain for gluttony (as gluttony is a bodily pleasure) and the likelihood (according to him) of poison or contaminants abound in anything that he hasn't prepared himself. Being lazy in preparing meals and eating whatever is simple to create, his diet is limited and unhealthy, leading to his cadaverous countenance. In addition, the thought of hardening the body to conditions in which items such as food are scarce is a driving force in his erratic eating habits. Thus, his body, while young and spry, also has the advantage of being able to survive on little. His strength is little, however, his rationale is it is enough for anything that life throws at him. Being very unbalanced at a young age, a constant embarrassment to him being tripping over his own legs, he constantly attempted to adapt to this unusual body, testing the limits to what it had to offer. While upper body strength was inevitably reduced, leg strength more than made up for it, allowing Shae to jump to heights not normally accomplishable by someone his size. In addition, his running speed invariably increased due to being able to take longer strides, though with the little nourishment that is given to them he has little stamina. The deduction that he is in constant imminent danger of being poisoned or that everyone is out to kill him is two-fold: the fact that he has mental instability and his parents lifestyle. His mental instability lies within his chronic paranoia and mild schizophrenia. The paranoia contributes to the constant fear of death that plagues him, while the schizophrenia adds a whole new layer of complication to his emotions. It is essentially the more uncivilized part of him, the disdain for all human life other than his own, the anger at others existence, the lust to slowly peel the flesh from those around him and bathe in their agony. After years of dealing with this constant assault on his sane consciousness, Shae has learned to control these thoughts, but he is only able to contain himself by mentally sealing off all emotions. He now sees any emotion as being a taint on his mind, and since he's had an iron grip on his emotions for about the past 2 years, as a precaution he takes every opportunity to remove himself from social conditions. In school almost no one talks to him, finding him very unusual due to his complete removal from both the student body and anything else going on in the school, whether it be Paris' arrogance in the halls, or answering questions in class. Even responding to inquiries directed at him is either met wth a blank stare or a short uninspired response. It is important to note that the schizophrenia is self-diagnosed, Shae has never let on what is going on in his mind and doesn't plan to. His parents, always quite busy with their careers are usually absent from their home. They make a healthy living doing what they do, however, most of what they do is a strict secret. All that Shae has been able discern from occasional papers lying around is that they work to uncover conspiratory groups, specifically those that seek to undermine the government. As this was discovered when he was still fairly young he has developed a taste for this life as well. Never conversing with the student body doesn't mean that he doesn't listen and keep an ear out for rumors about strange situations., the most recent example being the 'suicide' of Kim Jones-Larame. Upon listening closely to multiple recounts from various sources, it seems that this suicide is, in actuality, a murder. Looking into who would stand to gain something from the death of this shining drama star, he kept running into one name: Mai Oshinari. She had been the first to let someone know of her death, and with Kim out of the way, she went to being the #1 dramatista in the school. While Shae finds this information very suspicious and enough for him to formulate an opinion of the matter, he isn't one to share news with others. Indeed, while initially before the 'suicide' occured, he had held Mai's name in high regard, this new development only strengthened the admiration he already held for Mai. The thought that she would dispatch someone to strengthen her position in life and school, while perhaps short-sighted, proves how willing she is to commit to a plan and that she is loyal only to herself, as information such as this couldn't be trusted with anyone. Advantages: His conspiracy theories have trained him to be cautious and calculated in every situation, essential for survival in SOTF. Also, that he is a loner will help him in that he won't be depending on anyone likely, or at least he can go it alone for a little while. Disadvantages: The in-flight movie and the fact that a conspiracy is actually coming true as he thought it might may push him over the edge much quicker than other contestants, causing a possible severe lack of judgement when it comes to survival. Number: Boy #51 --- Designated Weapon: Da Dao Conclusions: B51 sounds exactly the type to help move Survival of the Fittest forward. Paranoid, an outcast from the other brats... Nothing will hold him back, if he doesn't wimp out before he gets the hang of killing. The above biography is as written by Vasjarai. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Bryan Calvert Collected Weapons: Da Dao (designated weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Shae. In order from first to finish. *B51 Start *You Can Feel What You Don't See... *We Survive by Friendship Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shae Arnav. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students